


My Heart in Autumn

by TAEstful_Cherry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi San, Classroom Sex, College, Dancer Choi San, Dom Song Mingi, Jealousy, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Music, Omega Choi San, Omega Verse, Performing Arts, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Choi San, Soft Song Mingi, Sub Choi San, Top Song Mingi, composer mingi, producer mingi, wooyoung is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: A college AU in which San is a dancer and Mingi is an aspiring pianist and composer. The two meet one Autumn night at San’s dance performance when they are introduced to each other by their friends.((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for almost two years it was a struggle, in the beginning, I originally wrote it for BTS then I unstanned them, then it was going to be VIXX, and then I finally settled on Ateez.  
> I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!

As his song ended San bowed and looked over at the audience. The theater was full. He suppressed a slight squeak of surprise and pranced off the stage. He was handed a water bottle and a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. He lived the exhilaration of dancing, especially in front of large crowds like this. Yeah it was scary as anything, all those eyes practically boring into him watching his every move and every mistake, but he loved it. He sat back drinking nearly the entire water bottle before reaching for another one.

There was an after party after this and he was debating on going. Crowds were not his favorite thing in life. He liked to keep to himself in his free time, read, walk around, and sleep with his cat. 

"Hyung are you gonna go to the party please say yes you didn't go last time and I was lonely!" A tall alpha came over pouting at him.

"Wooyoung, how many times have I told you I don't like crowds of people." San said softly.

"But I'll protect you!" Wooyoung crossed his arms. "I promise. Please come this once!" 

Then the puppy eyes hit him. The face Wooyoung knew no one could resist. San smiled at this. "Okayyy okay I'll go happy?"

"yay come on let's get you cleaned up you're all sweaty!" Wooyoung stated

Mingi stood up as the last performance finished, his mind unable to think of anything but the boy who had danced first. It made him feel something in the pit of his stomach that he’d never felt before. He had to find out who he was.. 

“Would you like to go to the recitals after the party? It’s sort of fancy but-“ he eyed Mingi's black jeans, black oversized shirt and black leather jacket, the only thing hinting at color was his grey scarf and even from afar that looked black as well. “Well, you smell good at least? Come on” Yunho laughed and pulled him out of the theater into the crisp breeze. They walked to a close by building which was already buzzing with the people who had attended the performance. Mingi gazed at the unfamiliar faces- most dance students who were there to support their peers. He felt out of place and was thinking about leaving when he felt a tap on his shoulder,

“Mingi-ah-“ 

“Damn it Yunho, that’s hyung to you,” he turned around to see the pink haired boy standing next to a taller boy but he looked younger than him. He put on his best smile but it didn’t reach his ears, which were now burning pink from seeing the smaller boy up close. He breathed in and his pupils dilated as he subconsciously licked his lips. 

“Yeah yeah anyway, this is Woo” he motioned at the taller boy “and this is the star of the night... Choi San”

Mingi cleared his throat “hi,” he offered his hand, swallowing “I’m Mingi,”

San was dragged outside after Wooyoung had cleaned him up and insisted on reapplying his makeup. He breathed in the cool crisp air and pulled on his jacket. Wooyoung smiled as he caught sight of another male. "Yunho hyung!" He said smiling brightly. "San meet Yunho!" 

San was pink from the cool air on his skin and all the attention he was getting from everyone.

He took the hand offered to him and shook it. The alpha was a lot taller than he was. 

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm San but you probably already know that..." San blushed harder. The alpha smelled intoxicating he looked up at him before pulling his hand away

Yunho glanced between the two, feeling the electricity as their hands met. He looked awkwardly At Wooyoung before laughing, “Puppy~~ we need to go over that hip hop routine yah? When are you free?” They trailed on as Mingi stared at San's features, soft yet strong with the body of a dancer. When he was finally able to peel his eyes away he felt a nudge from Yunho, who motioned for him to start a convo- something he was never good at. 

Wooyoung nodded his head. "Yeah of course I know it needs some work. I messed up alot. Not that most people would notice but still." The younger alpha shrugged. He followed Yunho's gaze and smirked. "Let's go talk over there!" He said pointing to the side.

“How- how long have you been dancing?” He cursed himself for sounding so awkward around the omega but he felt as if he could leap on him in the middle of the crowd “do you want a drink?” He said with a little more confidence as he motioned to the bar

San felt suddenly shy. He had no idea why, he was good with people. He looked up at Mingi and the guy was dressed in all black except for the grey scarf. "I've been dancing for 12 years." San said brightly. "Um of course I would love a drink." He smiled

Mingi tried another smile but it wasn’t his forte. Not many people could pull an authentic smile from him after all. He led the boy up to the bar and ordered them both a drink, paying for it instantly before the younger could protest. He turned to him and took a sip of a stronger drink as he eyed the fruity one in front of the other. His hair nearly matched the cocktail, and it made Mingi snicker. 

There was a silence again between the two, but it didn’t feel as awkward as the first. Mingi didn’t think the omega had any interest in him at first as he seemed quite awkward himself but now he couldn’t help but feel a shift in the air. 

“So.. are you with him?” He nodded towards Wooyoung who was snickering with Yunho as they looked on. “I just, He seems a bit protective” Mingi chewed on his lip as he fingered the glass in front of him.

San sat down at the bar and thanked Mingi as the alpha paid for the drink he had ordered. It was fruity, he didn't like hard alcohol, he got drunk too fast if that happened. 

He looked over at Mingi as he spoke. He laughed and shook his head. "No no, we are just really really good friends for like 6 years. He is protective, he knows I don't like crowds, he wants to keep me from getting spooked." He said smiling. "Wooyoungs nice but he's young, he's not my type."

Mingi raised his eyebrow and looked at him over the frames of his glasses “what’s your type, San?” 

Definitely a bold question to ask someone he just met but he didn’t care, something about the dancer was mesmerizing and made him think about something other than piano for once, which was the first time anyone had that effect on him. As he finished his rum he waved at the bartender for another, not unlocking eyes with the boy in front of him.

San sipped his drink and raised his eyebrows at the sudden question. He put the cocktail down and looked at Mingi. "Well.... someone who's a little older than me...wants to have a small family eventually. Someone who really appreciates music, loving kind..." San admitted shyly

The hairs on the back of Mingi's neck stood as the younger got shy explaining this to him. He didn’t expect him to be so forward but was pleasantly surprised that he confided in him. Being a single omega has to have its consequences, and suddenly he frowned as he realized this. 

“I see.. with the way you dance, aren’t you worried? You know.. being single and all” he didn’t know why the conversation got so direct but Mingi wasn’t one for small talk. He had few friends because of this but at least they were authentic.

"Um well Wooyoung is always there for me. He doesn't let anyone he doesn't trust near me after shows. He always walks me back to my apartment too....I do get nervous I've met some interesting alphas..." San admitted. "I don't go out much and when I do it's just walking to classes with Wooyoung or going food shopping." He said smiling.

“Sounds like you have a bodyguard or something” Mingi teased before another strong scent took over his senses. His eyes shot to the door to see a very hungry looking alpha staring right at San. Mingi cleared his throat and took a step closer to San “Are you hungry?” He said, trying not to look distracted “Or, do you want to grab some coffee instead? I can’t drink too much or I won’t be able to practice tomorrow, ha..”

"I guess you could say that!" San laughed and looked at his drink again. "If I have coffee I'll be up all night. Luckily tomorrow is my day off. I'm a little hungry, there's a nice restaurant not far from here I'll show you the way." San said, glancing in the direction that Mingi was looking in. At least he was safe

“Up all night is my specialty, heh” he mumbled as he let the younger guide him to the doors. Mingi subconsciously put a hand on the small of the dancers back as they walked past the other alpha. He didn’t notice he was grinding his teeth until they were out in the fresh, crisp air. The sun was setting now and the wind had picked up, he glanced over to see if San was warm enough. 

“Do you think they’ll notice that we ditched them?” He said with humor in his voice as they walked down the road

San felt his face turn pink at those words and the feeling of Mingi's hand on his back. He put his hands into his pockets as they walked out into the cool evening air it was chilly and he wished he packed a thicker jacket . "Probably not if Wooyoung texts me I'll explain where I went." San said softly.

"I actually... think they might have set us up" he shook his head at this realization, it would be something that Yunho would certainly do, he was always complaining that Mingi never left his apartment or practice room. "Here" he took off his scarf and hesitated before he put it around San, nervous that the boy would take it the wrong way but a few more alphas had passed and he suddenly seemed concerned for the boy

"That sounds like something Wooyoung would do. He wants me to go and interact with more people... he says I'm antisocial. I'm not. It's just that people can get weird sometimes." He gave a sudden start as he felt the scarf around his neck. "Thank you.." he said softly and smiled up at Mingi and tied the scarf around his neck.

His eyes met San only briefly before he felt the burning sensation at the tips of his ears. He cursed himself and shook it off. "What do you mean by people can get weird?" They arrived at the restaurant and Mingi held the door for them. "But this isn't a date right? just.." he swallowed "friends getting to know each other?" he offered a faint smile before looking back at San, the sight of his scarf on him making him feel a burning sensation in his hips…

San nodded. "Yeah! You seem really nice I wanna get to know you better." He said smiling brightly at him as they entered. They got a nice seat near the window and were handed menus. San ordered an iced tea.

Mingi ordered a coffee black, as he leaned his elbows on the table, observing the beautiful boy in front of him. It was like eyes were on him from all over the restaurant. "Do you ever get used to being this attractive" the words were out of Mingi's mouth before he could catch them, but certainly the boy had to be aware that everywhere they seemed to go, whether he was dancing or not, people were staring.

San blushed harder if possible. "Um it's hard sometimes I get mistaken for an idol...it's a little unnerving at times. That's why I don't go out unless I'm with someone. I feel safer that way." He added.

Mingi just hummed at this as the waitress brought their drinks. He sipped his black coffee as they sat in silence for a bit longer. He heard it before he saw it, a clash of thunder as it started to rain outside. Mingi groaned as he looked out a window "I hate water..."

"I thought it was just me." San said looking out the window as the rain poured down. "And I don't have an umbrella....the weather was supposed to be clear."

"my place isn't far from here, we could run? but then again, I don't run" he took another swig of coffee, not able to keep his eyes off of San. He studied his features each time he looked at him, just to make sure he was real. his beautiful lips and the way they curved into a smile when he talked, his soft eyes, his strong jaw. Mingi shifted in his seat, thinking of something-anything to help steer the conversation away from the fact that he was completely distracted by not only his looks, but the sweet smell in the air every time he shifted in his seat

San looked at his cup. He liked talking to Mingi and it felt natural. Mingi's scent was strong, not overwhelming but he wanted me to smell it all the time. It was addictive smelling like pine and fresh rain on pavement. "We could call a cab or we could force ourselves to make a run for it. My apartment is all the way across town." he said softly

“I will leave that decision with you,” he said in a tone that expressed he wasn’t going to hurt him. Mingi knew that San had probably had some bad run-ins with alphas who had tricked him or forced him to do something he didn’t want. It wasn’t like him to offer to take an omega to his own place (which people rarely stepped into) but this was yet another thing he was throwing out the window because of San.

"I'll think about it while we eat." San said as the waitress came over to take their orders. San decided to order a soup, he wasn't super hungry and he was on a diet. "So what are you studying? I'm guessing you're going to college?"

Mingi ordered a steak - he was starving and rarely leaves the practice room to eat, he couldn't even remember the last time he didn't have ramen. Despite eating like crap, his frame remained a little smaller than most alphas and people often were mistaken in believing he was a beta. He finished his coffee and poured another from the pot the waitress gave him, "I'm a classical pianist, but I study ethnomusicology as my major. I know you dance...very well. What year are you?"

"That's really cool, have you composed anything? I'm a dance major hoping to become a backup dancer for some idol group. I hear it pays good money, I'd get to travel and do what I love!" San said brightly. "I've lived here all my life. I want to see the sights."

Mingi nodded. "You sound very passionate, and you're very talented..." he let his mind wander back to his performance and the way the boy moved across the stage like it was natural. "I don't think you'd be a good backup dancer though..you'd steal the show." he fiddled with the napkin, "I've composed a few pieces, but have never shared them"

San gave a pout. "I'm probably too old to become a trainee then for a company." He added signing. "I did go for voice lessons as a kid but I dont think I'm that good I probably wouldn't make auditions' ' He shrugged. "That's cool, I think I could hear them?"

"only if you sing for me..." he said softly, the pout San sent a wave of heat to his hips. At that moment the waitress brought their food and he was taken out of his trance. He eyed San's soup "you should eat more.." he frowned "you just had a big performance.."

"Maybe one day. Not in public though." San said. He thanked the waitress as she brought the food. "The dance instructor wants everyone on the diet, it helps us stay fit." He said softly looking at the soup. "Too much after something like this won't agree with me." He sighed. He'd been on the diet for a while so his body was used to a certain intake of food too much made him sick

His frown deepened as he cut into his steak. That's something he would have too coax the boy into if their friendship continued. Though he often lacked taking care of himself, he always cared about those closest to him. He put a small piece of steak on his fork and held it across to San "just a bite? i promise, it won't kill you but if it will there's only one way to find out" a smile crept onto his lips as he risked teasing the pretty boy in front of him.

"Okay I guess it won't kill me.." San said, sighing and looking down at his soup. He leaned over and hit the piece of steak off the fork. He chewed, swallowed and grinned. "That's good! I haven't had steak in a long time!"

An authentic chuckle left Mingi's lips as he watched the boys eyes light up, "see? it's a good change from ramen for me," he took a bite himself and let out a satisfied moan, "ugh, so good" another flash of lightning showed through the dimly lit restaurant and Mingi's smile soon left. "it doesn't seem to be letting up.."

San shook his head and ate his soup. "I guess I could go over your house, if it's not any trouble to you." San said softly looking aT the downpour. "We could make a run for it."

Mingi sighed, taking one more glance out of the window to see what he could only describe as buckets of water falling from the sky "Fine, i dont get wet for just anyone so you're lucky. but only if you eat one more bite of steak?" he held out his fork again "and, let me pay for the meal - of course"

"I thought this wasn't a date." San said teasingly as he took the steak. He finished his food and sat back. He had to say he was Kind of surprised that he was trusting Mingi this much.

Again, Mingi let out a cheeky grin "ah," he waved his finger at San smugly "it's not. i'm just polite" he took cash out of his wallet and placed it on the table, finishing his coffee and standing up "what do you say we tackle this rain? i will warn you though, i don't usually run either. actually, any physical activity is like- the opposite of my forte" he was starting to warm up to San, and with that he began to open up his true personality. He was typically much more closed off than this, but being with this omega was exhilarating.

"Then this is going to be quite an adventure. At least let me pay the tip." San said, pulling out his wallet and leaving the tip on the table before he stood and stretched his arms over his head. "Thanks for paying...." he said shyly. They made their way to the door. "It's raining hard, let's at least try to speed walk." He suggested looking over at him.

Mingi groaned, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Fine, fine" they left the restaurant and he immediately regretted it. The rain hit his shoulders and covered his glasses, and the wind whipped their hair as they hurried down the block. "Ok! this was a horrible idea!" he yelled over the downpour, grabbing San's hand as he went into a full sprint, turning the corner he almost slipped, before falling into a fit of laughter as they ran up to an apartment building. Mingi fumbled for his keys as another thunderous rumble ran through their bodies 

San blinked a few times as they quickly started waking then when Mingi started running he gave a squeak of surprise but followed. They were already soaked to the bone by the time they made their way to Mingi's apartment. A puddle was already starting to form on the wood floor beneath them. San shivered and brushed his pink hair out of his eyes. "Damn that was really fun!" He said laughing softly

Mingi scoffed in disbelief, out of breath "f-fun?!" he let out an airy laugh, "that was, terrible" they stepped into the apartment building and walked up a flight of stairs to his door where he got out another key, leading him inside. "so..this is it. sorry for the mess..I don't have company often" he slipped his wet jacked off and shook his hair out like a dog before untying his shoes. The door led into the small kitchen which had empty ramen noodle packets and sheet music scattered about. The living room was practically bare, aside from a game system, tv, couch, and coffee table. there was a keyboard off to the side with a stack of textbooks next to his bedroom door- which was closed.

Sans inner omega felt the urge to want to clean everything up. He suppressed it though. "It's not that bad." He said softly. "It's cozy. And yes it was fun in a way." He said shivering again. "Could I possibly have a towel please?" He asked softly if he wanted to dry his hair off.

"of course," Mingi hurried to the bathroom to grab him a few plush towels, coming back and wrapping them around him "I could..give you a change of clothes?" he bit his lip, watching the water form into drops at the ends of his hair, falling onto his cheeks. he wanted to brush them off so badly, but instead decided to take his glasses off and wipe his own face with a towel. "that was the opposite of fun." he snickered.

"Dry clothes sound amazing." San said. "If I stay in these I could catch a cold." He said drying his hair then his face and makeup coming off in the process. He looked around the apartment. It was cute and had a modern look and it was really cute.

Mingi slid into his bedroom, removing his own shirt and coming out with a fresh pair of clothes for San. He handed them to him before slipping on a dry, baggy shirt. "The bathroom is to the right..." he motioned, "I can make you some hot tea?" he glided to the kitchen and pushed the ramen packets out of the way, reaching into the cupboard for a glass and the kettle

"That would be wonderful thanks." San said as he made his way into the bathroom with the clothes that he had been handed. He shut the door, locked it, pulled out his phone and saw a missed text from Wooyoung.

  
  
  


**Wooyoung- where are you? You okay??**

  
  
  


**San- I'm fine! I'm at Mingi's house right now 😊**

  
  
  


He put the phone down and stripped out of his soaked clothing and pulled on the fresh warm clothes. Mingi's scent was intoxicating and he inhaled again.

Meanwhile Mingi started to boil the water for the tea when he made his way to the living room, setting down his phone on the coffee table. There was one text from Yunho:

  
  
  


**Yunho- Have funnnn ;) ;) xd.**

  
  


Mingi rolled his eyes and replied

  
  
  


**Mingi- I have no idea what you mean but goodnight.**

**Yunho- yes you do~ use protection ;)**

  
  
  


And with that he set his phone down and went back to tending to the tea. "Are- are you okay San?" just the thought of him coming out in his clothes sent a shiver down Mingi's spine, he had to control himself so he took a deep breath

San blushed as he heard Mingi calling him. "Just washing my face gives me a second!" San called back, he damned a towel and wiped his face off and came out with his soaked clothing. "Where should I put the soaked stuff?"

Mingi chuckled and motioned to the bedroom, "ah, my laundry baskets in there yah?" He poured the hot water into a mug and put the herbal tea bag in, carrying it to the couch to wait for San to join him. He shook his hair again on impulse, trying to dry it. he really did hate water. The light from a small lamp was the only thing that lit up the area but that's the way Mingi liked it. Though his ceilings were tall and windows as well, he kept the dark curtains closed nearly all the time. Yunho would always joke that he was a vampire, but he liked it that way. It helped him write his music.

San placed the wet clothes in the basket and smiled. He moved to the couch and sat down smiling at Mingi. "Your apartment is so cute I love it." He said looking around.

Mingi frowned "cute ``is not the word that comes to mind when I decorated" he handed him the tea, moving a little closer to San, who was wearing his clothes looking very small, and what Mingi WOULD describe as cute. Suddenly he blushed, realizing he was staring, before clearing his throat and looking out the window. "I'm not sure the storm will pass tonight. does it make you nervous.. staying at an alpha's place for the night? I wont.. I wont hurt you or anything.."

"What did you have in mind when you were decorating it?". He looked around the room after he had taken the tea. He cupped the mug in his small hands. He looked over at Mingi. "I've stayed over at Kookies place. It's nothing new to me. I do trust you. It's your scent. It smells safe...." he blushed

"oh.. um yeah. well I guess just simple, warm...safe i suppose. I'm glad you like it nonetheless.." Mingi's eyes trailed to Sans lips as he spoke..then he noticed something shiny behind his ear. He went to brush his hair back, pulling at his earlobe "ah I didn't notice your ears were pierced, cute, you're such an idol already eh?" he smiled, tucking his hair behind his own ear, showing his own piercings "i guess we are similar in this way"

San blushed at the touch. "Yeah I have a few. I even got a tattoo." He added smiling. "I'm glad you like them, I like yours." He added. He felt like he was bonding with Mingi and he liked it. He was content being surrounded by the alphas scent.

Mingi moves closer yet, “I have tattoos as well, but none you can see like this” he smiled slightly, before parting his lips as he inhaled the omega, it was like a fog came over him from being so close, his hand trailing down to land on the youngsters. “You look stunning San, I’m not usually so direct but..” he wet his lips with his tongue slightly “I’d really like to get to know you better..”

"Same with my tattoo..." San placed his mug down on the table. He looked up at Mingi who was practically hovering over him. He bit his lip. "I would like to get to know you better too...." he said his hands slowly moving over Mingi's

Mingi leaned in but another boom of thunder shook the apartment, startling him and he jumped back. "Sorry- I just, you're..intoxicating..." he mumbled, readjusting. "so, let's.. talk? what's your favorite...color?" he snorted at his own pathetic effort to recover from whatever moment they had just shared.

San flushed. "I- its okay." He said embarrassed again. He looked at his lap trying to hide his blush. "Um pink..." he said pointing to his hair. "And blue." He said he added looking at Mingi. "I'm guessing yours is black."

Mingi let out an authentic laugh. “I like grey too..” he winked before looking at San's small frame. “I’ll show you my tattoos if you show me yours first?” He knew if this little game started it would surely end in the bedroom but he wasn’t sure San was quite ready for that, so he offered instead “or, we could watch a scary movie?” He wiggled his eyebrows

"I'm not a fan of scary movies so I'll show you my tattoo...." San hummed as he scooted to the side and looked at Mingi while he pulled up his shirt. "It's from a song." He said blushing.

Mingi touched the skin on San's ribs that were inked with the words **“** **_forever you are my star “_ **

``I like it..” he said, trailing his hand down to his waist, “it’s beautiful...” he pulled him closer, his shirt still up “You’re.. beautiful” it was barely a whisper but looking at his soft skin made Mingi want to rip the shirt off so the fabric could never hide such stunning skin again. He swallowed hard, trailing his eyes back up to Sans lips for the umpteenth time tonight..

San flushed at the feeling of Mingi's hands. He hadn't been touched like this in awhile. He bit his lip. "You keep staring at my lips why don't you just kiss me already." He found himself blurting and blushed even more.

A primal growl left Mingi's throat as he took advantage of the suggestion made by San. It was a bit sassy which made him feel like he was being challenged, was this boy going to be a handful? 

He slid his fingers around the back of San's neck and brought him close without hesitation, tilting his head to the side as their lips met and it was like fireworks shot off as a wave of pleasure washed over him and he almost melted at the touch. His lips were soft and plump as he moved his own against them. Mingi deepened the kiss when he felt no resistance from the younger, pulling him closer by the waist with his other hand.

San shut his eyes as their lips met it felt like an electric shock. His hands moved to tangle themselves in Mingi's hair. He kissed back his inner omega and was yelling at him to submit, and submit he did. He relaxed and let Mingi take control.

Mingi felt San submit and it drove him wild, the youngers hair was still wet as he grabbed it, pulling his head back so he could kiss down his jaw to his neck, where he started to leave love bites “San... we just met,” he smiled against his neck before planting another kiss “why does it feel like I’ve known you forever” his voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to steady it, becoming increasingly turned on by the circumstances

San gave a soft moan at the feeling. "I-I ah- maybe we're true mates. I dont know but it feels right.'' San gasped he knew he would have Marks in the morning but he didnt care. "We just need to bond now..." by bond San ment for Mingi to mark him. The mark was made by alphas and basically showed all other alphas that the omega had been taken. It was a symbol of a proper mating.

“San..” his voice was low as he made his way down to where he’d mark him, between the shoulder and neck, he blushed. “Do you.. we just met, are you sure you want me to do this?” He reached up, stroking the side of San's neck with the tips of his fingers,

"I want this." San said. That was the truth. He wanted to be with Mingi. "I trust you. I want you to do this to me. Please Mingi." He bit his lip

Mingi let out a breathy moan before sinking his teeth hard into his mate, undoing the younger belt with his other hand as he bit down. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, he'd never felt this way before and he wasn't about to stop now... the scent from the omega was getting stronger now as Mingi felt a ping of heat in his hips that made him shift around slightly. He cursed himself for becoming aroused so quickly but the boy in front of him was nothing less than stunning and he needed to see more of him.

San cried out in pleasure as he felt Mingi bite him. The mark he made, was Mingi's. They were bound together now. He felt the slick start to drip between his legs and he moaned softly resting his head on Mingi's shoulder the alphas scent had gotten stronger. "Mingi please." He begged he wanted more.

Mingi cursed under his breath and whisked San off the couch, locking their lips once more as he took him to his bedroom. There were clothes on the floor, a few records and a low light lamp but just like the rest of his apartment, it was fairly bare and modern. He tossed him onto the bed and approached him like a predator stalking his prey. He slipped his shirt off before doing the same to San, and then crawled on top of him.

San gave a surprised squeak as he hit him and looked up as Mingi approached. He moved and presented himself with his legs spread. Letting the alpha pull off his clothes. His hands moved and ran his hands through Mingi's hair.

"so ready for me.... like youve done this before" he grinned as he pressed his forehead against San, sliding his pants and underwear off, before standing up over his naked, small body. he slowly unbuttoned his pants, watching him like a piece of meat he was about to devour. "You...are so stunning San.." he saw the boy was blushing and the red mark on his neck had started to bleed, making him hard

San blushed. "I haven't done this." He blushed and tried to cover himself up, suddenly feeling shy. He felt exposed and vulnerable but it also felt so good. Mingi's gaze was burning across his body.

"how do you want me..." Mingi said darkly, ripping the covers from San so he could see every curve under the dim light. The backdrop of his grey bedding made his baby pink hair stand out and it sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to know exactly what San was into so he could pleasure him to the fullest extent

San gave a soft sound of protest. His limbs were spread out showing all of his body. "I-I want you, I dont care how I just want you so bad please." San begged. "I'm flexible."

"I bet you are..." Mingi said under his breath as he slid his own pants off and dropped to his knees on the edge of the bed, bringing San close to him. He grabbed his member in one hand and planted a kiss at his opening before sliding a slick finger in, looking up at him

San moaned. "Alpha fuck!" He cried out bucking his hips up Into Mingi's hand and then down on Mingi's finger. He was on cloud nine right now, getting high on Mingi's scent and the pleasure he was given.

"use your words San... what do you want" he was teasing him now as he pulled his finger out, sucked on it for a second and inserts two back in, licking at the base of his dick as he stroked him, his own erection throbbing,

"Want you to fuck me please i-i want your knot alpha." San begged voice pleading. He bit his lip and looked at Mingi from where he was propped on his elbows.

"do you kitten?" he prodded, sliding his fingers in and out of him painfully slow, making sure he was prepped even though he was practically dripping. he wanted to make sure this lasted. he inhaled "you smell so fucking good," with that he stood up, bending over San and looking him in the eyes with his own dark gaze, setting the tip against his entrance he waited, teasingly

San whined again and tried to rut his hips down onto Mingi's dick. He met Mingi's gaze again and murmured "please alpha." In a completely wrecked voice

Mingi continued to stare at him as he slid his member inside at once, spreading San apart in one motion. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in and stayed inside for a second, falling onto his elbows and meeting his forehead with the youngsters. “You’re... so tight for me” he mumbled, trying to adjust to the pressure around him 

San gasped as he felt Mingi enter him. He was huge. He bit his lip looking at Mingi with lust in his eyes. "Y-you're so big alpha I-it feels good." He waited until he was comfortable. "Please move please....."

“You’re doing so well little one...” Mingi slowly started thrusting his hips inside of San, each time making an erotic wet sound effect. He pushed San's hair back and kissed his jawline up to his plump lips, biting on the bottom one and he pushed himself inside. He kept his pace slow because if he picked it up it would be over too soon and he wanted this to last forever

San moaned at every thrust. It felt so good. He ran his hands through Mingi's hair as he kissed him hard. He pulled away for air. "Alpha~" he gasped out and rocked his hips in time with the thrusts

Mingi let out a long moan as San gasped alpha over and over, it made him burn on the inside and triggered something under his skin that made him bite down on his omega again, if only to make sure that this was real and he actually had the most beautiful omega on the planet, one that surely was desired by alphas everywhere he went but not anymore... he slid in deeper before pulling all the way out, grinning at San's face at the loss of contact. without a word he flipped him over on his hands and knees, leaning down to plant kisses all over his beautiful ass

San arched off the bed, his body pressing up into Mingi's. The bite sent electric shocks through his body and he cried out. His nails dug into Mingi's back. There was a burning sensation in his lower regions. "Please I'm close already." He begged. Omegas had amazing recovery time and stamina and could cum more than once in a row.

"Mmm not yet a kitten... I want your first orgasm to make you see white" he spanked him briefly as he entered inside from behind, this angle already felt sensational as he gripped San's hips, watching his member disappear inside of him before pulling it out with the liquid that spilled with it. "mine.." he growled before slamming into him again

"Y-yours!" San gasped back and looked up at him, lips parted in moans and gasps. San felt amazing. The drag of Mingi's dick inside him filled him with pleasure.

Mingi grabbed his hair, drinking in the moans from his partner, and pulled him into himself, burying his dick deep inside, He reached around and started stroking San as he sped up his pace "you've been so good for me...i want you to cum now San.." he planted kisses on his back,

San gasped. He was so close. The mix of the thrusts from Mingi and now Mingi's hand threw him over the edge. His body shook and he clenched around Mingi as he released with a loud cry all over the sheets and Mingi's hand

Mingi didn't slow down, relentlessly slamming into him as he released San's dick, bringing his fingers to the youngers mouth, "suck.." he ordered, keeping his other hand on the boys small waist "i'm not done with you yet.." his voice was husky and low as he continued to move inside of him.

San nodded and took Mingi's fingers into his mouth. He tasted him on the others longer fingers. He sucked, running his tongue over the digits offered to him. He shivered as he heard Mingi's voice in his ear. This was going to be a long night.

Mingi pulled out yet again with a gasp, taking his fingers out of San's mouth and dragged them along the inside of his shaking and slick thigh before putting them in his own mouth "you taste so good omega.. like honey" he eyed him hungrily before hopping on the bed and sitting up against the headboard, motioning for San to come sit on his lap facing him

San whined as Mingi pulled out of him and gasped, catching his breath. He nodded and crawled over to Mingi seductively and eased himself into the alphas lap.

Mingi sat for a moment, staring at San eye level in this intimate position. He rubbed his hands up and down the omega's thighs as they curled around him before guiding his member to San's entrance again, "open up for me baby.." it was the first time that pet name slipped but he was so high from pleasure he didn't care, and he leaned in to slowly kiss the younger boy.. moving his tongue across his lips 

San sank down onto Mingi and moaned into the kiss. He rocked his hips grinding down onto Mingi's member. He kissed him back passionately and wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck

Mingi let out a moan from deep in his throat, watching the younger work on top of him. He brushed his hair behind his ear and leaned in, nibbling on his pierced earlobe. When San sat down again he pushed his hips up hard, making his dick slide deep inside of him "lets see how long a dancer can hold their stamina.."he breathed airily

"Is-is that a challenge alpha?" San purred and he jolted up as Mingi thrust hard. He started a slow pace moving up and down and also clenching as he moved trying to bring Mingi close.

"oooh, you're feisty... I like tha-" he was cut off by the way San was dragging himself off of his dick, it hitched his breath and made him let out a gasp, which he caught in Sans shoulder as he bit him and growled lowly "watch it omega... you dont want to do something you'll regret.." Mingi slid his hand down the youngers back to his ass and slapped it hard,

San gave a cry of surprise as Mingi bit down for the third time. He looked at him. "I dont think I'll regret anything. " San stated. He clenched around Mingi again as he slammed his hips down.

"Fuck.." Mingi cursed and decided he had enough "you're making me close San..I.." he flipped him over so he was on top again, pulling his legs over his shoulders so he could slam into him deeper "i'm going to cum if you keep moving like that" he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in

"Alpha please I want your knot. Please knot me!" San begged. He cried out again as Mingi thrust hard hitting his prostate over and over. "I'm close again please alpha."

Mingi started to swell at the sound of his omega begging for him, it gave him a sense of pure ownership that rooted all the way to his core and he pushed himself as deep as he could into San, burying himself as he expanded, letting out a long slur as he began the knotting process, reaching between them to lazily stroke his partner

San moaned again, eyes falling closed as he felt Mingi start to stroke him. He tried to move his hips as he felt the knot star to form. He felt so full. "Ah! Alpha....."

"good boy," he planted soft kisses on his forehead, then his cheek, his lips, neck and collarbone "you're doing so well," he thumbed the slit that was surely still sensitive from his last orgasm "how does it feel..."

"S-so good alpha ah!" He jerked his hips. "I've never been this full ever." San said, voice hoarse from moaning.

"mm, yes," Mingi hissed as his dick stayed deep inside of him, he drug his fingers up to wrap gently around his neck, his other hand still stroking San, picking up pace as he watched his lovers face, completely blissed out

San choked a little bit and absolutely loved the feeling of his oxygen slowly being cut off. He rocked his hips. "Please I wanna cum alpha please...."

"no." he stopped stroking him abruptly but held onto his neck "not until i'm finished doll..can you do that for me? wait until i'm finished?" he had completely filled San up at this point as pleasure surged through them both, he wanted to make the process last as long as humanly possibly, it felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before

San gasped and begged. He was needy right now he hated having to wait to cum. He needed to now. "Alpha please cum in me I wanna be full..."

"patience, baby...it'll happen when i say it will" he dragged a finger back down to his dick, drawing circles on it lightly as it twitched at the sensation, Mingi leaned in to softly kiss San's ear again and whisper "if you cum before me...im going to be very upset with you" he slid his finger playfully over the tip of his erection

"Y-You're making it very hard not to cum alpha...." San gasped out. He shivered and he didn't want to make Mingi upset.

Mingi cocked his head to the side "I dont know what you mean doll.." he was becoming blissed out, he could feel he was about to release but he wanted San to beg a little longer so he started to stroke him again "tell me what you want San," he breathed, eyes hooded

"W-want you to cum in me wanna be full of your seed. Please alpha." San begged. He looked up at Mingi pleadingly. He bucked his hips. "Then I want to cum..."

Mingi nodded along with San as he felt his climax explode inside of San, and he gasped at the sensation, moving his hand up and down San's erection as he filled him to the brim, "yesss.." he groaned, "cum for me, cum on me sweetheart, show me what's mine..."

San gasped at the feeling of Mingi pulsing in him spilling his cum deep into his body. His own body shook and his vision went white as he released hard into Mingi's hand and chest.

Mingi stayed in place, his member inside of San for a while as his dick calmed down from the spasms... he swirled around the cum on his chest before taking some on his finger and rubbing it against San's perfect lips enough to give them a glaze before he met them with his own, licking at the sticky substance as he kissed him

San gave a soft moan he was exhausted now. He kissed back tiredly before laying back on the sheets relaxing. "Alpha that was amazing..." he purred

Mingi slid out of him gently as a pool of his cum followed, which sChoied a tinge of pleasure as the beautiful boy next to him sleepily reached for the covers. He hopped out of bed and grabbed a towel to clean up most of the mess, rubbing gently between San's thighs before kissing them softly and pulling the covers over him. he watched as the mark on his shoulder shown red, and smiled to himself before laying down next to him, eyelids heavy with sleep

San fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He slept through Mingi's cleaning. Soft sighs left his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


San woke the next day to sunlight in his eyes and a warm presence at his back. His ass was sore and so was his neck. He sat up and panicked slightly. He was in bed naked with an alpha. What had gotten into him last night. He'd slept with someone he just met. He weakly got out of bed and pulled on his clothes leaving the building as quickly as he could and leaving Mingi fast asleep.

Mingi woke up with a groan, the smell of sex still on the sheets. He inhaled the scent of...shit that's right. he slept with a stunning omega last night, the one he met after the recital. He kept his eyes closed for a second, reliving the night before, until he realized the spot next to him was cold. He sat up and blinked into the sunlight, San had left. A mixture of anger and confusion set in as he got up and threw the covers off the bed, trying to get rid of his scent. he threw on a hoodie and decided to go for a walk to get coffee, scowling

San was in a daze he remembered last night but he felt ashamed of himself for falling just like that. He would have liked to get to know the alpha better before all that played out but the alcohol must have made him a bit bolder than expected. He walked hands in his pockets still in the clothes he had borrowed from Mingi

  
  
  


□●●●●●●○●●●●●●□

  
  
  


Mingi sulked for the next couple of days, reverting back to his practice room where he worked on a new composition - it was angry and sultry, as he replayed the night in his head over and over again. he'd asked a few of his friends - Yunho, and Seonghwa if they've seen the pink haired boy but neither had. The first night he decided to go out again it was to a coffee shop, where he brought his laptop and ordered his usual - black coffee. He was wearing thick framed glasses, a grey turtleneck and his trusty leather jacket. he decided to take a break from composing to stalk the boys social media, which was filled with gorgeous dance routines that made him dizzy and flushed, he shut the laptop when he realized there was a tent in his pants..

San had spent the next two days dancing all his feelings out making his own choreos just for the hell of it. He put these passionate dances on his social media. He was upset with what he had done but also he wanted more of it that day he left Mingi's place he had to skip practice because he couldn't move. His teacher had been upset and had deducted some of his grade points. He had been working all morning and now he needed a coffee. He pulled on a scarf he had been using to hide the mark Mingi had given him. It had scabbed where Mingi had drawn blood and the skin was purple bruise. The thought of Mingi made his heart skip. He made his way to the coffee shop. Walking in keeping his head down.

Mingi tried to shake his thoughts when he went to take a sip of coffee and a scent hit him like a smack in the face, he almost dropped his glass. Instantly their eyes met when San entered the coffee shop and Mingi stood up impulsively, watching him..

San's eyes widened when his eyes met with Mingis and he quickly moved up to the counter ordering a pumpkin spice latte. He waited silently trying to make himself look smaller.

"San.." his voice was soft but he knew the omega heard him through the crowd "come here." it wasn't a question. Mingi was filled with rage, and he was grinding his teeth with his arms crossed as he waited for the boy to get his coffee.

San looked up and he wanted to disobey what he did. But the mark. He was Mingi's now and whatever Mingi said he had to do. He quickly grabbed the coffee paid and scampered over to the alpha head down.

As he got closer his scent became stronger and his nostrils flared at the aroma "San, are you going into heat or something you smell...impossible" he said under his breath. "where have you been?" was the only other thing he could think of to say at this moment in time because he couldn't figure out which emotion was strongest

San nodded slowly. "Next week....." he said softly biting his lip. "I-i've been dancing. I had to think things over. I'm so sorry I ran away-" he teared up. "Everything happened so fast- i didn't know what to think I'm mated now I'm still so young I just met you I don't know anymore." He had been trying to suppress his emotions for the past few days now they came out in tears.

Mingi blinked, not expecting San to break down. "Here, sit down" he sat the omega down next to him and sighed, pushing his glasses up. "I.. it was a bit fast, i just thought that's what you wanted.." Mingi wasn't good at the whole emotion thing and being so close to San when he's only knotted inside him once was making it hard to swallow. "San i'm..sorry if i hurt you," he hesitantly put a hand over San's smaller one,

San shook his head. "You didn't hurt me. I just got scared. I was nervous about what was going to happen. I like you. I like you alot..." he sniffed. "I wanted it. I didn't expect everything to happen so fast though...."

Mingi let another sigh leave his lips "I understand.. I guess we could- I mean, do you want to slow down? technically we haven't even had a proper date-" at that moment they were interrupted by Wooyoung, Yunho, and Hongjoong walking in the door. They spotted the boys at the table and hurried over being very loud and breaking the mood immediately.

"San? hyung what's wrong?" Wooyoung sent an evil look towards Mingi before putting his hand on his shoulder.

San was wiping the tears from his eyes when he heard the boys run over. "I'm fine, I really am, it's okay Wooyoung. I'm really okay." 

Hongjoong sat down beside him. "But you were crying, you're obviously not fine." Thr beta sent a glare in Mingi's direction.

Mingi crossed his arms as Yunho threw his arm around him. "what is going on between you two?" Wooyoung asked 

Yunho burst into laughter "yeah Mingi, what's going on," he winked, knowing full well when an alpha has marked and surprised the others didn't catch on. Mingi just shrugged, not taking his eyes off San. 

"you'll have to ask San that" he said flatly before getting up, packing his things

San looked up wide eyed as Mingi got up to leave he reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave, they're gonna tease me like crazy!" He huffed.

Mingi hesitated for a second, before slinging his backpack on his shoulder. "are you embarrassed?" there was a tinge of cruelty in his voice which he didn't mean to come out but he was indeed embarrassed himself, if only for not telling his friends-which strangely also seemed to know San, about what they had done on the very first night they met

San let go and shrank back slightly. "Please just stay, you had a part in this too? Are you embarrassed?" He teased back. 

"Spill the tea!" Hongjoong said. "I wanna hear everything!"

Mingi raised his eyebrows at this challenge "excuse me?" he turned to look at the boy, glaring at him and the mood shifted a little as the other boys oooh'd like San was misbehaving in class and got caught. "I'm not the one that begged for me to mark you, just to leave in the morning without saying a word" he said smoothly, as the table fell silent.

"I was scared I'm sorry I didn't know what to think." San said nervously. "I needed time to think alone, gather my thoughts, losing your virginity is a lot to take in." He snapped 

Mingi's eyes widened "I didnt - you didn't tell me that!" the table was torn between laughing and breaking up this argument. They looked at each other and back at the boys. It was Wooyoung that stood up and clapped, "Well, I think maybe you guys just need some space, we'll just.." he took San's arm but his wrist was caught by Mingi immediately, he saw red. 

"Dont, touch him." Mingi said before he could stop himself.

Wooyoung raised his hands in surrender and he backed up a little bit. "Sorry I won't touch him!" He squeaked. San looked between the two. 

"I'll take him. Come on Sannie!" Hongjoong said smiling being a beta, was no threat to Mingi. San was led outside by Hongjoong. The beta was his best friend. He leaned into him and smiled softly.

Mingi chewed on the inside of his cheek as he paced around before falling on a chair next to Yunho. "I've never seen you act like this Mingi.." Yunho said slowly

"did you guys really..you know," Mingi just nodded slowly as he watched San leave. He was upset that the second encounter he'd ever had with the boy was a fight. 

"I'm- sorry Wooyoung" though it was hard to say, he didn't mean to grab him like that, it was just reflexive.

"So you mated with him.?" Wooyoung asked softly. He had to Admit he was a little jealous he had been trying to impress San for years now.

"yes," he said plainly, seeing the disappointment on his face. He tapped his foot impatiently, "but clearly he's... a little hard to control." Mingi bit his lip, torn between running after his omega or letting him come back to him. Well, he knew where he lived so without another word to his friends he got up and headed back to his apartment, not wanting to spend his night talking about his feelings. he did much better expressing through music

"That adventure of it he's always been a bit independent, not like the average omega." Wooyoung said softly. "Just take care of him or else." He threatened. Wooyoung was still protective over San. He had always been. Now he felt like Mingi this new alpha had taken that away.

Mingi scowled at Wooyoung, the boy was being particularly protective of something that wasn't his. San belonged to Mingi now, whether either of them regret it or not, and if he had to put Wooyoung in his place he would. "Or else what." he tried to sound unbothered, clenching his jaw. No alpha was going to tell him what he could and couldn't do with his omega.

Wooyoung glared at his arms folding over his chest. He was taller than Mingi so he had that as an advantage. "I'll hurt you. He's my best friend and I've been looking out for him for years, you harm one hair on his head you're gonna have hell to pay."

"You won't have a chance if I rip your throat out first," Mingi stood up. He knew Wooyoung was smaller, but likely stronger than him but his possessiveness made him confident he could protect and guard his omega. Yunho jumped up and put his arm between the two of them "hey hey," he said nervously, "let's play nice yeah?" Mingi shoved his arm out of the way, ignoring him. He stared at Wooyoung "what the hell draws you to the conclusion that I'd ever hurt him?" his blood boiled "and if I did it wouldn't be any of your business"

"Yeah right." Wooyoung snapped back getting up as well. "I bet you couldn't even reach my throat." Wooyoung growled. "I don't trust you at all. He just met you. And he's had a history of bad relationships with alphas; they've just tried to use him, and now that he's married and lost his virginity he's stuck. He can't leave you even if he wanted to, he's yours now. So take care of him!"

"don't tell me what to do!" Mingi all but shouted in the middle of the coffee shop, lunging at Wooyoung before he was caught by Yunho, who grabbed him by the shirt and did the same to Wooyoung to make sure he didn't do something stupid as well. "break it up, this isn't a pissing contest! Mingi, he's just trying to protect his friend and you know that. Wooyoung, mingi has no intentions to hurt San SO there," he let go of them aggressively and sat back down, shaking his head and mumbling something about alphas. He glanced out the window to see if Hongjoong and San were still there

Wooyoung growled and sat down. The people in the shop were staring at them. Alpha brawls were not that uncommon especially in public settings. "Whatever Yunho...." Wooyoung grumbled.

**\--------------------**

San finished his coffee and threw the cup away. "Let's go back in. I have a feeling Wooyoung is gonna hurt somebody...."

Yunho frowned before seeing San head in, motioning to Mingi who looked at the beautiful boy. Even though he was angry, his need to prove to Wooyoung that the omega was off limits shoved that aside as he got up and cornered San at the door, reaching out to pull him into a kiss by his chin, his grip a little harder than intended. The kiss had the same effect as last time, and he let out a breath as he relaxed into the boys perfect lips, glancing over at Wooyoung and grinning into the kiss.

San gave a squeak of surprise as he was pushed back against the door and his eyes widened as Mingi kissed him. The kiss was hard and passionate. He kissed back and squirmed away as the grip on his chin got too tight. He slapped Mingi's hand away. Looking up at him breathlessly, his lips now a darker shade of pink due to the hard kiss. 

Wooyoung let out an audible growl at the sight of Mingi practically cornering the omega. It took both Yunho and Hongjoong to hold him back. He wanted to kill Mingi right now.

"i- I'm sorry San.." Mingi dropped his hand, realizing his grip was too tight. It peeved him that he had the audacity to slap it away but now wasn't the time to further upset his omega. "about everything.." he mumbled before pushing past him and leaving the coffee shop.

San watched him eyes wide and still too shocked to form a complete and comprehensible sentence. He watched him go in silence and turned back cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Hongjoong and Yunho had let go of Wooyoung and the young alpha ran to San and looked at him. Making sure he was okay. Before pulling the smaller to his chest.

San pushed Wooyoung off him. "He's gonna kill you if I smell like you." He huffed. "I'm okay I really am that took me by surprise I shouldn't have slapped his hand away. Yunho hyung where can I find Mingi? I want to talk to him. In private." He added looking directly at a seething Wooyoung.

Yunho looked between Wooyoung and San, where there was clearly tension. “Um,, at the practice rooms I’m sure..they’re in the orchestra building” he said as he looked outside “but it’s getting pretty late, just. Be safe” and with that he turned to Hongjoong, trying to change the subject from the obvious awkwardness. “SANGIE! How are you? Hah...”

Hongjoong brightened up and started chatting away with Yunho. The beta was going for fashion and clothing. 

San nodded and made his way out and down the road looking for the music building.

  
  


■■■■■■■■

  
  


Mingi slammed his bag down in the practice room on campus, sitting at the piano. He got his composition out but couldn't focus once he started to play the omega and Wooyoung on his mind. He knew he shouldn't be worried because San was in fact his, but he wasn't acting like it and that concerned him. Not that he blamed the boy, he hasnt exactly opened up and they'd only had sex once...sex. as the word rang in his mind and took him back to the night in his apartment. the way the rain hit the windows as San's soft whimpers filled his small bedroom, the way he smelt and looked under the flashes of lightning. Mingi let out a small moan, before snapping himself out of it, shaking his head as if trying to rid the thought.

Mingi closed his eyes as he felt the ivory keys below his fingers, playing slowly as he heard the wind blowing outside. there were no windows in the practice room but he could feel fall coming in as it got later and darker. he tried to clear his mind of the omega but every time he thought of Wooyoung he would hit the wrong key. he definitely needed to work on his temper if he was going to be around the boy again,

San walked into the building and gazed down the long long hallways there were so many doors. He heard faint piano music and decided to follow it. Maybe someone saw Mingi walk into the building. He began to walk in that direction. He found the door open slightly and peaked while Mingi was playing. San walked in slowly.

Mingi still had his eyes closed, but smelt San a mile away. when he felt him near he stopped playing abruptly, but left his hands on the keys. "yes?" he said flatly, not willing to look up at the boy due to embarrassment for his behavior and also he couldn't help but feel a ping of heat between his hips, which flustered him

San stepped forward. "I'm sorry for slapping your hand away....... I'm sorry for running away from you. I'm sorry for everything I don't want you to be mad I'm so sorry!" San said biting his lip and playing with his hands

Mingi frowned, sighing. "you have nothing to apologize for San.." he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "i should have, i don't know. talked to you more or something." he got up and approached the boy, taking his hands in his own. "you know id never like... you know id never hurt you right?" his words were barely above a whisper

San nodded. "Yeah I know you wouldn't, you don't seem like the hurting type." He admitted and looked up at him with a slight smile. "I do trust you alot."

“But Wooyoung” he inhaled “and you smell like him” he dropped the younger's hands still trying to overcome the anger he felt from earlier. He sighed again and pushed his glasses up, sitting down at the edge of the piano seat and resting his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands on his face. “You can’t just- he can’t be like that” he groaned

"He's young and overprotective, he's still learning. He just fully presented as an alpha 2 years ago. So don't hold it against him. He's really nice! I've had a history of bad relationships and he's always been there to protect me. He still wants to keep me safe. And if I smell like him you can just scent me..." San said softly

Mingi swallowed, eager to touch San again as he stood in front of him looking completely innocent. “You’re Right about Wooyoung..” it was hard to speak the words as he still felt immense jealousy that Woo had known and spent time with San longer than he had. “Come here..” he ordered, unable to refuse San's suggestion

San stepped forward shyly. "Yeah he'll learn it eventually. He listens to me so maybe I can talk to him." San said brightly as he stood in front of Mingi.

Mingi put his hands on San's waist, pulling up his jacket and t-shirt so the skin was under his fingers. He stood up and pulled the younger against him, planting a soft kiss on his neck before pressing his own against it. His thumbs drew circles near San's waist as he held him in place

San melted into the touch leaning into Mingi. "We're gonna do this here alpha?" He asked softly looking up at the alpha.

“We’re not doing anything.. yet” Mingi turned to kiss San's neck where he now truly smelled like his, up to his earlobe, which he nibbled on teasingly, down his jaw...then their lips met as Mingi moved him slowly back so he was up against the door, which closed with a ‘click’

San tilted his head to give Mingi more access to his neck. He moaned as he felt Mingi nibbling in his ear, his hands went up and tangled in the other's hair gently tugging pulling him closer.

Mingi dropped his hands from the boy's waist and quickly started to unbutton San's pants. He knew there weren’t many people in the practice rooms at this time of night but just in case he reached over to flip the light off before pulling Man's pants down just enough that his swollen member popped out. Mingi growled in the darkness against his omega, wrapping his fingers around him and giving a slight squeeze, “does this make you nervous omega?”

San blushed and gave a soft moan. He wanted this so bad. He shook his head. "No I'm not. The lights are low. I'm not scared." He said softly. "D-do the doors lock?" He asked moaning again.

Mingi smiled against his neck as he was kissing it “...no.” He said humorously, “I guess you’ll have to be extra quiet” he whispered in a husky voice before undoing his own belt. He didn’t want to take the time to undress, he was still angry and wanted to show the younger his place. He took San's hand and placed it on his own member, so they were stroking each other.

San gasped again as Mingi stroked him. He did the same moving his hand up and down twisting it slightly. "I-will try to be quiet, no promises though."

San nodded and leaned forward teasingly licking along the underside before taking the tip into his mouth. He sucked and started to bob his head

"good boy.." he pushed San's hair out of his face before throwing his head back, moaning. He thrust his hips slightly before bringing the younger off of his member by the hair, "you're tempting me to turn on the lights..." he moaned, before standing San up and turning him around, bending him over on the piano. he slid the omega's pants down to his ankles,

"Yes, it's more sexy like this." San replied, voice wrecked from taking Mingi all the way down.he gave a moan as his hair was pulled. His top half was spread across the cool wood of the piano top. "Ahhh...." he groaned. The air was cool against his skin as Mingi yanked his pants down revealing his slick entrance. "Mingi..."

"oh kitten..." he purred, "are you ready for me?" he leaned over San and kissed the back of his neck before wrapping his hand around it, pushing his cheek against the piano top. Mingi used his other hand to guide himself into the younger, not bothering to prep him as he was already dripping. He knew it would hurt but right now lust was blinding his judgement and he wanted to feel his insides wrapped around his member. As soon as the tip slid in Mingi let out a low moan at the sensation, tightening his grip on San's neck.

San gave a gasp. It was a mix of pain and pleasure. It hurt yes, but he knew it would be pleasurable eventually...right? He moaned again. “Mingi... ah alpha.” He wanted to move but he was being pushed down. 

He gasped again, hands scrabbling for grip on the smooth surface of the grand piano. As Mingi pushes further, San gives a low pained moan. He closed his eyes trying to breathe to calm himself down.

"you're doing so good for me" Mingi groaned as he pushed himself all the way in, holding in place for as long as he could bear, "you tell me when, omega" he swallowed hard, torn between wanting to thrust into the younger and waiting for the okay.

San took a long breath and wiggled his hips. “I- I’m ready alpha. Please move please.” He rocked backward into Mingi. San was still in slight 

Discomfort but he didn’t say anything he didn’t want to make Mingi upset.

With the okay from San, Mingi pulled out excruciatingly slowly, before slamming back into him with a grunt. He let go of the boy's neck as he fucked into him and instead grabbed his hips, bringing the omega back into him so their skin collided with every thrust, wishing he could see the look on the younger's beautiful face “San... whose omega are you...” he said coolly as he kept his brutal pace.

San gave a loud moan at the first thrust and moved so he was leaning on his arms. "I- I'm yours alpha only yours." He said through gasps moans and curses. He was right, it did start to feel good and Mingi's fast pace made it even better.

Mingi growled, he needed San to prove it. The way Wooyoung acted at the coffee shop was still in the back of his mind and deep down there was a tinge of fear that he could lose his new found mate to the boy. He pulled out of him and leaned over to catch the light. The fluorescent ray lit up the room at once and then Mingi was right back to San, and turned him over aggressively. He pulled him up to sit on the piano and wrapped the omegas hips around his waist. He went in for a passionate kiss as he breathed in his own smell, before tilting his head to the side and biting down hard, right over the bruise that had formed from their previous night together.

San moaned at the sudden feeling of being empty then blinked at the light. He gave a sound of surprise as he was roughly manhandled onto his back. He looked up at Mingi with surprise and love and kissed back as their lips connected. He had to Admit he liked it rough like this. He really did. He couldn't help it but as Mingi bit down hard San gave a loud cry and arched into him. "Mingi!"

Mingi could taste blood as he scooped his omega up swiftly, he carried him to the wall where he pressed his weight into him, holding him up. Sans legs were still wrapped around his hips and he reached below to guide his member back inside, fucking him against the wall. He loved this angle, where he could see San's face and hear his panting as he relentlessly pounded into him.

San gave a gasp at the new angle. He wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck and decided to finish the bonding. He bit down on the crook of Mingi's neck leaving a mark showing all omegas that Mingi had taken. That Mingi was his.

Mingi let out a moan, stopping deep inside him as he began to swell “fuck...” he cursed, hoping he would last longer for the other. He slid his hand between their bodies and began to stroke San as the boy bit down on him, something utterly sensual and arousing was pushing Mingi over the edge, they were bonded now, completely.

San moaned as he licked and sucked over the bite before pulling away and kissing Mingi again. He kissed him deeply and his hips jerked into Mingi's hand.

Mingi stayed inside of his omega, breath uneven as the knotting began. He moved his lips against Sans as he continued to jerk him off, using his other hand to hold the boy up. “You’re mine omega..” he said in between kisses.

"I'm yours alpha im-" his hips jerked again as Mingi's knot pressed against his prostate and he came hard spilling into Mingi's fist. His breathing was heavy as he was coming down from his high.

Mingi bit down on his lip as he came inside him, filling him up completely as soon as his omega orgasmed. Waiting for his own member to deflate, he adjusted San so he was holding him with both hands now, letting him relax his legs a little. They stayed like that for a while, in silence. Both trying to catch their breath

"That was...wow...." San said softly resting his head on Mingi's shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for a while...." he mumbled.

“Then I’ll just have to carry you” Mingi grinned, slowly sliding out of him. The alpha mumbled something under his breath about the mess before dressing San and himself, setting the younger on the ground as he buttoned his pants. The room smelt of sex and there were hand prints on the piano, which made him snicker. Mingi packed his things “it’s getting late” he said as he scooped San up bridal style “I hope they clean these practice rooms'' he chuckled as he opened the door with his foot, walking out with the younger in his arms

San gave a laugh as well. "Let's hope we didn't alert anyone who was in the building. That would be embarrassing..." San admitted shyly hiding his head in the crook of Mingi's neck. "My place is the closest wanna come over?" San asked curiously.

Mingi raised his eyebrow “really?” He said, carrying him out of the building, “if that’s alright.. tell me where” he began walking in the cold. It was now night out and just street lights lit up the campus paths.

"You go to the campus entry way, walk two blocks to the left and up a block to the right." San explained. "I hope you're not allergic to cats..." he added as they walked.

Mingi let out a laugh “you have a cat?!” He shook his head as he carried the omega following the directions to his house. Right before they arrived he set him down so he could get the keys. “Are you sure.. you want me over?” Mingi nervously scratched his head and looked at his feet.

San pulled out his keys and opened the door. "I do have a cat. Do you not like cats? I can put her in the bathroom for the night...." San said softly. "You had me over your house you should come over mine." He opened the door and let Mingi in.

“Wah..” Mingi said as he breathed in. “Your place is nice, I like cats, please don’t put your pets away, they’re a part of your home” he walked around, assessing the room, it smelt heavenly but it was missing something... he sat down on the couch and watched San “it’s so- clean” he chuckled.

"I like to keep my place clean. It's an omega thing." San said smiling he disappeared into his room and picked up his cat mocha and brought her out to Mingi. "And this is mocha!" He said softly, setting the brown cat down on the couch.

Mingi smiled, watching San light up as he talked about his cat. “Hey mocha,” He said, scratching under the cat's chin. “You too make a pretty cute team” he said, looking around at his mates house, “but it’s late, and I- should probably practice..” again the thought of Wooyoung once being in this space made him uneasy, and he suddenly felt closed off again.

"It's late you should probably sleep. You're gonna get over tired." San said softly, looking at Mingi. Mocha curled up on Mingi's lap purring contentedly.

Mingi chewed on the inside of his cheek, debating what San meant by that- if he was truly offering for him to sleep over. This is only the second time they hung out and suddenly he was embarrassed that he hadn't even taken him on a proper date. “I guess I could head home, but your cat” he smiled, petting mocha, “seems pretty content”

"I guess she wants you to stay over too. Think of it as an apology for me running off like that. You can stay as long as you want." San smiled, easing himself onto the couch.

Mingi hummed, stroking the cat. “Ok..but only if you agree to a date with me?” He felt strange butterflies as he asked the omega out, it felt silly after they had sex not only once but twice- and even in public yet they’ve never been on a proper date.

San blushed. "Okay It'S a deal. We are fully mated after all." He said softly looking over at the alpha. He reached over and also pet mocha.

Mingi took San's wrist as he reached over and pulled him in so their lips met, kissing him slowly. “I didn’t hurt you tonight did I..” he tried not to sound overly concerned, he had no idea how he was going to handle heat if he couldn’t even resist the omega on a regular basis as is

"At first it was a little bit uncomfortable you didn't prep me." San admitted. "Then it got better, don't worry." He reassured and kissed Mingi on the nose..

He cursed under his breath before apologizing profusely “I’m so sorry San, i.. you just looked so, ugh” he put his face in his hands and sighed. “Let me make it up to you...” he said through his palms

"It was good, I promise it was only uncomfortable for a few minutes.." San said softly as he put a soothing hand on Mingi's back. "You can make it up to me if you want but it felt good. Just prep me next time."

Mingi felt a flush fall over his face, he really didn't mean to hurt the omega but something deep down still turned him on about being able to push himself inside of him, the way he felt... so tight. Mingi stroked the cat on his lap "I can make it up to you now.." the room smelt heavenly, like San, but it needed his scent as well and he wanted to rip his clothes off right there and claim everything that was his

"And how would you do that?" San asked looking over at him. He bit his lip. He had to Admit Mingi felt so good inside him. He leaned back on the couch, his hand moving to scratch behind Mocha's ears. She started to purr.

"well you only came once.." he said bluntly, lifting the cat off him gently so he could crawl on top of his omega instead "would you like me to make you feel good again.." he breathed in his smell before letting out a sharp breath, "you smell amazing."

San flushed. He knew it was his body's preheat hormones that were probably making Mingi so eager. "I-I want you to make me feel good again."

* * *

**AND THATS THE END**

**i hope you enjoyed**

**this like i said was a ruff draft stuck in my google docs FOREVER.**

**PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE**

**I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS WORKK TO END UP ON OTHER WEBSITES.**

**IF ANYONE FINDS A WORK OF MINE ON ANOTHER SITE PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND REPORT THAT WORK**

**THANXX**


End file.
